I Need Your Help
by DFDPGZ14
Summary: I have the first chapters for 2 different ideas in here. I need you guys to read them and review which one you guys want me to make into a real story. I'll take review suggestions up until about July 13th. Please and thank you!
1. New Girl

**In this one, Sam is the quiet new girl. When Paulina and the A-Listers start to mess with her, Danny is more than eager to come to her rescue.**

**Here's a new idea. Hope you like it! R&R**

**Danny's POV**

It was just another, normal, day at Casper High. The jocks were picking on the nerds, and the A-List girls were drooling over the jocks. My best friend, Tucker Foley and I were standing at our lockers; getting ready for our first period class. Suddenly, I noticed a new girl.  
She had short- about shoulder length black hair. A small section of it was in a ponytail on the top of her head. She had pale skin, and what looked like amethyst eyes. She wore a black tank-top that cut-off above her bellybutton, a black skirt with thin green stripes make a checker board shape, purple tights, and black knee-high combat boots. She had lipstick on to match her eyes, and a light dusting of black eye shadow.  
"Who's that?" I asked Tucker, my eyes still on the girl.  
"That's Samantha Manson. She just moved here from New York over the weekend," he answered.  
"You know anything else about her?"  
"If you talk to her, call her Sam. She'll kill you if you call her Samantha. She's a goth, she's a vegetarian, and she's not very talkative."  
"Okay," I nodded.  
Sam shut her locker and walked past the A-Listers, probably to go to her next class. Paulina, the Queen Bee, knocked the stack of books out of Sam's hands. The crowd laughing and walked away. Tucker was in the middle of telling me something about the new PDA that's coming out next month. I quickly ran over to Sam. I kneeled down next to her, and helped her pick up her books.  
"Here," I said, handing her the last of her pile.  
"Oh, uh, thanks," she said, barely above a whisper.  
I stood up and held out my hand to help her up. She took it and stood up. Standing next to her, I noticed she was about three inches shorter than me.  
"No problem," I replied. "I'm Danny Fenton, by the way."  
I stuck out my hand for her to shake.  
"I'm Sam," she whispered, taking my hand. "Sam Manson."  
She dropped my hand and looked down at the floor.  
"Where are you going this period?" I asked.  
"Mr. Lancer for English," she replied quietly.  
"That's where I'm going. You want me to show you where to go?"  
She nodded.  
"Sure."  
"Okay, let me go get my friend Tucker, and we can go."  
"Okay."

**Sam's POV**

Danny walked over to a darker skinned boy with glasses, a red beret, green pants, brown boots, and a yellow long sleeve shirt. The two boys walked over to me.  
"Hey, I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF as in too fine," he winked at me.  
Danny slapped his arm.  
"Tucker, don't scare her. God!" Danny complained to Tucker. He turned to me. "I'm sorry about him."  
I silently giggled.  
"It's okay," I said, a little louder than I'd been talking originally.  
"You ready to go to English?" Danny asked me.  
I nodded.  
The three of us walked to Mr. Lancer's class. The way there, I studied Danny. He was cute.  
He had pale skin, but slightly tanner than mine. Beautiful baby blue eyes, long, messy black hair that went across this forehead, slightly going into his eyes, and perfect white teeth to go with an adorable smile. He wore a white t-shirt with a red oval on the chest and red lining on the sleeves and neck line, baggy light blue jeans, and red and white converses.  
We reached what I'm assuming is Mr. Lancer's class room. We sat in three empty seats in the back corner and then class began.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. The New Guy, My New Best Friend

**In this one Danny is the shy, quiet, and kind of mysterious new kid that quickly becomes friends with Sam. She soon finds that Danny is hiding something and wants to find out what it is.  
**

**New Story! Hope this turns out good! R&R**

**Sam's POV**

I rushed through the hallway, avoiding everyone. I quickly got everything I needed from my locker and went to my class. Yes, I was 10 minutes early, but I didn't have to talk to anyone.  
You see, I'm not very sociable. Plus everyone in this school sucks. I just sat in my seat and treasured my time alone. I just drew in my notebook. Just before the bell, everyone started filing the door and taking their seats. Mr. Lancer entered with an unfamiliar boy as the late bell rang. The boy was cute, though I'd never say out loud.  
He had unruly onyx hair that went down into his eyes. He had his head down, so I couldn't see his eyes color. His skin was pale, but still tan compared to me. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had a red oval in the center and red lining on the end of the sleeves and the neck line, light blue baggy jeans, and red and white converses.  
"Hello, Students," Lancer greeted. "We have a new student, Daniel Fenton. Mr. Fenton, there's an open seat next to Samantha Manson. Miss Manson, raise your hand."  
I rose my hand and Daniel walked over and sat next to me.  
"And Miss Manson," Mr. Lancer started. "would you show Mr. Fenton around the school."  
"Yeah," I answered.  
"Thank you."  
Then Mr. Lancer jumped into his lecture. Not soon enough, the bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and turned to Daniel.  
"Where do you go next?" I asked.  
"Math." he answered quietly, his voice was soft and silky.  
"That's where I'm going, let's go."  
We went to our lockers, which were conveniently next to each other. Then we walked to our next class together. Since I was the only person he'd talked to so far, he sat next to me.  
Mr. Farely walked in and started teaching.  
"Alright, Class, you and a partner are going to work on this work sheet and turn it in by the end of the period of tomorrow," Farley announced.  
Daniel and I turned to each other.  
"Do you want to be my partner?" we asked at the same time.  
We both laughed and I scooched my desk right next to him. I noticed he had a nice smile. His teeth were perfectly white and straight. We started doing the paper. We had 5 problems left at the end of the period. Daniel and I walked out together at the end of the period.  
"Where to now?" I questioned.  
"Uh, History."  
"I have that too. Wait do we have the same schedule?"  
He handed me it. I scanned it over.  
"We have all the same classes." I told him.  
"Oh, cool." he half smiled. "Where do we go for History?"  
"Lancer," I said.  
He let out a light chuckle.  
"Does that man teach everything?"  
"I have to wonder," I laughed.  
We went to History and listened to another one of Lancer's lectures. Then it was time for lunch. Daniel and I walked into the cafeteria. We got into line and got our food. I got a salad and milk with an apple. He got a chicken sandwich, milk, and fries.  
I went to go sit at my normal table in the corner, when I noticed Daniel wasn't behind him. I turned around.  
"Daniel, come on," I called.  
He hurried to catch up with me. We sat at my loner table in the back corner and started eating.  
"You can call me Danny," he said when we sat down.  
"Okay," I grinned.  
I turned to look at him.  
"So, where'd you move here from?"  
"Ohio."  
"Why'd you move?"  
"My dad got a better job here."  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"I have an older sister, Jazz. She's the best," he smiled.  
"Must be nice."  
"What about you?" he asked.  
"I'm an only child. I've lived here my entire life." I answered.  
"Why are we the only ones at this table, not that I'm complaining?"  
"This is my table. No one else sits here 'cause no one likes me, besides you I'm guessing."  
"Yeah, I like you. You're the only person here that hasn't called me emo, geek, freak, loser, ect."  
"Who calls you that?" I asked, surprised anyone would call him that. Sure, he's shy, but he's funny and cool too.  
"Some big, blonde, oaf in a letter jacket."  
"Dash."  
"So that's it's name," Daniel laughed.  
I started laughing with him.  
"Why are you losers laughing?"  
We stopped laughing and look up to see the Devil himself, Dash Baxter.  
"Is it any of your business?" I asked.  
"Yes, because it's my job to make sure losers aren't happy."  
"First of all, you've got issues, and second of all, we're not losers!" I defended.  
Dash pushed me back and fell into my chair. It tipped over and I hit the floor. I swear I saw Danny's eyes glowing under his hair. He stood up.  
"Who do you think you are?" Danny asked, through clenched teeth.  
"Whoa, the loser can talk."  
"Go away." he threatened.  
"And what are you going to do if I don't?"  
Danny growled.  
Dash started walking toward me.  
"Get _away_ from _her_!" he practically yelled.  
Even Dash flinched. The entire cafeteria got quiet and looked at us.  
"Whatever." Dash said, as he walked away.  
Danny pushed his hair out of his eyes as he kneeled next to me.  
His eyes were dazzling. They were bright baby blue. They were absolutely beautiful  
"Are you okay?" he asked, softly.  
I nodded, still unable to speak from his eyes taking my breath away.  
He held out his and and helped me up. We sat back down and continued lunch, as if nothing had happened.

**Done! Hope you enjoy and see ya!**


End file.
